


I can teach you

by Hardtoimagine



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Actually probably not slow burning at all, Anal Fingering, Bottom Keith, Grinding, M/M, Masturbating, Shower Sex, Top Lance, Yikes this is my first attempt at smut and fanfic in general, only klance everyone else is background stuff, probs gonna add more Tags later - Freeform, sorta slow burn, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hardtoimagine/pseuds/Hardtoimagine
Summary: Keith has a bit of a crisis because he feels things which never happens to an edgelord like him, meanwhile he teaches Lance some cool new training techniques and Lance,, teaches him other things (;





	1. Fire and heat

**Author's Note:**

> Okay well I wrote this at 1:25 am this is gonna be a lot of trash but I enjoyed writing it so I hope it’s worth it!

Fire. Heat. The short breaths in between each grind. Hands palming down his body. Further, further. 

“Do you want me to do this?” Lances voice spoke raspy yet stern above him as he laced his fingers beneath the waistband of Keith’s pants.  
Fire. Heat. The warmth kept him captive, he couldn’t speak or breathe, completely at the mercy of the deep blue that stared down at him.

“Please, Keith I -Ah -I can show you how, I can teach you how.” Lance continued to grind down hard on Keith’s leg, his head lowering and breathing desperate, pleading against the crook of Keith’s neck.

Keith squirmed against the feeling, shiver moving down his spine as he could almost feel the warmth of lances lips near his neck, he just had to move closer and answer Lance, tell him he wanted this, he wanted this and more. Fuck he wanted so much more. Please Lance. Please please please. His heart picked up pace, even speedier than before as he squirmed in the heat of his sheets.

“—- Lance-“ Keith suddenly jerked up and out of whatever heated fantasy he was having, his own voice surprising him from his sleep.

“...What time is it?” He spoke quietly to himself as he turned to see the clock with the altean symbols for 6am. Pulling the blankets off he felt a cool air around the mess he had apparently made in his sleep, groaning before grabbing a towel and heading out of his room, thinking he might as well get a shower in and train before everyone’s up.

Fire. Heat. He loved the feeling of the pleasantly painful sear of the water all over him. Engulfing his whole being. The flames around him reminded him of that short lived dream. He should’ve said yes. He should’ve answered. Why didn’t he answer. What he would give to see those blue eyes look down at him with such intensity, such heat such- Keith shot his eyes open underneath the water as he felt his hand coil around his member almost subconsciously. This wasn’t the first time he thought of Lance in a... more intimate position, there were only so many attractive boys that Keith could imagine himself with, hunk being too friendly to imagine in a heated desperate mess and the other aliens being too ... alien. It was the natural course for Keith to imagine him and Lance then, especially with all their bickering and fighting, it was easy to imagine one reducing the other to their knees, sprawled in a whimpering needy mess. Except now he and Keith were acquaintances... friends actually? Through every battle it had become easier leading the black lion with Lance as his right hand man. They were friends now he realised. They would touch softer, he imagined Lance would kiss him softly on the places he was about to bite, and stroke over them with those long fingers that were probably soft from all the moisturiser. And he’d put his arm around Keith’s back as he fucks into Keith’s heat slowly, circling his hips round, getting them both right on the edge of the precipice, so so close.

He was panting now under the steady stream, pumping up and down faster and faster, he was so close he just needed to feel more heat, more of that intense fire around him. He sucked a finger on his free hand into his mouth, still pumping his erect length before taking it to the rim of his heat. He circled his finger around before pushing it in as far as it would go. As Keith stretched himself just short of his prostate he thought of Lance’s hands. How Lance would be able to reach even further with those golden, slender fingers, how he’d tease around his prostate before puncturing it on every thrust. Keith lent forward his member forgotten, the arm now stretched out to the wall as he bent his body down, ass out and added a second finger he was close, so so close, almost there - “Ah - ahhhh -“

“- Hey Keith you in here? Was gonna hit the training deck but I need someone to spot me and everyone else is busy.” Lance’s voice echoed in the shower hall, loud enough to bounce off the tile walls. 

Shit. Keith flinched, his heart stopping then speeding up so fast as he immediately drags his hand out of his body and stands shaking under the hot steam.

“Uh Keith? I know we don’t usually train together but I need help, and dammit can you please answer me?!” 

Shit. He had to same something so Lance wouldn’t come into the cubicle thinking Keith died from slipping and banging his head on the tiles.

“Uh.. Uh yeah” Keith reply was breathy “I’ll Uh, spot you no worries just give me a minute to finish up. Okay?”

Lance stood straight at the reply, surprised as he expected a straight out no. Raising his arm to scratch at his head he spoke up once again “Uh... okay, thankyou... hey Keith you all ok there?? You sound kind of.. like really breathy? Maybe you’ve got the heat too high it is kinda really steamy in here”

“Yes Lance it’s just the heat!” Keith snapped back surprising both himself and Lance. Clearing his throat he needed a way to excuse his behaviour without confessing to Lance that he just had been two fingers deep in his own ass thinking they were your- “Sorry, I just Uh had a bad sleep I’ll be there without the attitude in like 5 ok.”

“Y- yep! Okay perfect that’s perfect ain’t nothing wrong with that I’ll be in the training room waiting byeeeee.” Lance spluttered his words and promptly left the bathroom, leaving Keith alone in the showers.

Keith banged his fist against the wall and shot his head down. “Shit. I made things weird didn’t I?” He jumped out of his short lived shower practically slamming the cubicle door behind him folding his towel around his waist and heading towards his room.

Still groggy from the lack of sleep Keith kept his his eyes on the ground as he followed the hallway down to his room, almost at the security of what pidge dubbed the ‘brood cave’. Lazily lifting his hand to the lock pad he fiddled with the towel and yanked it off as soon as he heard the metal door close behind him and -

“Hey man I-“ They both paused. Frozen in time. The heat grew in between them and what felt like hours was only a matter of seconds before-

“Yikes! I didn’t mean to I’m so sorry aaahhh” Lance said as he turned as fast as he could face down into the pillow- Keith’s pillow, still apologising with his face buried.

Keith stood still, frozen. This is the worst day of his life first he had the first wet dream in like the last 8 years, second it was about Lance, and then he continued to jerk off to the thought of his fingers even though he already dreamt about him that night. And now he was naked. Infront of Lance. And he didn’t even get to finish in the shower so he’s still painfully hard, and getting harder. And -

“LANCE WHAT THE HELL WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU IN HERE”

Head still in the pillows Lance answers a muffled “BECAUSE YOU SAID YOU HAD A NIGHTMARE OR BAD SLEEP OR SOMETHING AND I WANTED TO MAKE SURE IT WASNT BECAUSE OF SOMETHING IN YOUR ROOM- “ he continued to speak into the pillow -

“Lance get your head off my pillow I can’t even hear whatever bullshit excuse you’re probably using!”

Lance lifted his head but had his eyes closed and continued yelling “ WHY ARE YOU EVEN MAD AT ME? IM DOING SOMETHING NICE FOR YOU AND YOU DIDNT EVEN KNOCK “

“Didn’t knock? It’s my room!?”

“.. well you got me there but still, you were like really breathy in the shower dude, it was either you were still worried about something from your dreams or you were... oh.”

“... ‘Oh’ what?”

“....You ..you were jerking off weren’t you” Lance didn’t say it as a question. It came out quite matter of factly, like he already knew the answer, though for some reason his voice was small, hesitant like he was scared to be so bold with Keith.

The silence seemed to be answer enough, the tension between them feeling to thick to talk through, just like the heavy steam from the shower.

“Hey I’m Uh- I’ll just go to the training room and wait there- if you even still want to spot me, I mean I can just ask someone else to help me when they’re done or you know what I don’t even have to train tod-“

“Hey,” Keith’s voice came out lower and more sympathetic than expected even though he was the one that should be embarrassed “you should still go train, I’ll spot you when I’m dressed, this doesn’t have to be weird” he said as he wrapped him self with his towel and grabbed Lance’s hand to lead him to the door since his eyes were still glued shit. “And Lance, I’m not a robot, people jerk off sometimes you know” he said with an apprehensive chuckle, Lance responding with his own before heading down the hallway to the training deck.  
This boy was going to be the death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also come follow me at
> 
> @hardtoimagineklance on tumblr! I take requests for Drabble and I’ll be posting new work on there too so you can keep up with chapters and all that!


	2. Cold and Patient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is like so spaced out from the first chapter I just kept procrastinating this bc I want to get to the juicy bits but I’m also incapable of writing things out of order so here we are.
> 
> Anyways, this is sorta short, I promise there will be longer and more juicy chapters coming up! Thanks for sticking with me and also for all the kudos and things!

Cold. Patient. Lance stands to the side of the empty training room raising a hand to run through his hair as he looks over the weapons. Okay. He just has to apologise to Keith again when he’s here and then they can train and go back to normal. At least that’s what Lance kept telling himself. His fingers run over the smooth of the weapons. 

Cold. He notes that the weapons are ice to the touch, patient in their disuse. 

He thinks to the warm steam that was coming from the showers. It swallowed him in, the fire and heat ebbing away at the cold in his hands at the touch of the neglected swords and spears. He thinks the to the way it circled around his body, pulling him towards that sound. That delicious sound that made his heart speed so fast yet his lungs breathe so slow. He shouldn’t have said anything, should’ve listened to those noises he heard. Those oh so delicious noises.

“Fuck!” He yelps out when he pricks his finger on the sharp tip of the spear having been to distracted by his thoughts to realise what he was doing. “Yeah that one’s pretty much on me. Stupid Keith and his stupid husky voice and his dumb thick mullet all wet and unkempt and his lean abs that have that perfect ‘v’ shape leading to his-“

He shakes his head from the image and licks the small prick of metallic from his finger. “N-nnnope were not thinking about that right now Lance you’re about to train with that dude, he’s you’re team leader and your friend you doof you gotta stop.” Still pouting from the sting he glances back at the weapon shelf and catches sight on a small sword. The blade is a distinct white silver colour and around the length of his arm. He grabs at it, some funny instinct in him to have the shiniest sword there. Waving the weapon around he tests its weight. Not quite as light as his bayard’s sword form but the added weight makes his strokes feel more precise.

“Keith should get a load of this” he says as he swings the blade all around him while he pivots and faces the entrance while slicing down the air as if he encountered and enemy behind him. Although instead of an enemy he got a very startled Keith. Though not so startled to stop him from ducking under the blade with a lighting reflex and a swift leg sweep leaving Lance falling to the ground, but not before Keith grabs his hand in one hand and his waist in the other, saving Lance by pulling him into a-

“Well if you wanted to sweep me off my feet you could’ve taken me dancing I guess.” Lance hates the way his voice went into a gravelly whisper. That’s not how he meant it to sound. But somehow, in the steady panting, their bodies so close together, Lance’s hand feeling the warmth of Keith’s, Keith’s other hand burning a hole into Lance’s waist, their faces only inches away, somehow it was forced out of him to speak like that.

Cold. Patient. Lance wishes he could say he was still feeling the cold of the weapons on the shelf, but instead he felt like the the sword forgotten on the floor in their haze. Patient. 

Keith’s eyes were burning into the sliver of skin under Lance’s jaw, all he had to do was lean his head down, down and he would be at the crook of Lance’s neck he could just lick up to the point of his jaw. He could move his hand up through the hair on his nape. He could reposition his head just a little. Just a little bit more. 

When it felt like they had only a fingers width between their lips. Patient. Keith’s breath lay hot against Lance’s lips. Just a little bit more, just one tiny bit closer. 

“HI PALADINS! HUNK AND I HAVE AN EXCITING SURPRISE FOR YOU ALL IN THE LIVING ROOM! I better see you all there or I’ll hunt you down like a yelmac on tarcig day!” Coran’s voice on the overhead speaker yanked them out of their haze.

And like that Lance felt so cold as he is released from Keith’s tight grasp. Stumbling a little but not falling, Lance regained his balance and looks at Keith, that patient silence between them growing longer.

“I guess we— I mean um i guess I should get going— you can walk with me if-i-if you like but... “ Keith breaks the silence, stammering getting worse with each phrase. A quick sigh follows it as he recovers “We should go check it out, could be important or something and we should go check it out, I don’t know what a yelmac is or anything but I don’t think I want to find out.”

“Uh yeah.. I guess we should do that then,” Lance responds with a signature scratch to the back of his head “it’s not like anything important or interesting was happening here, no sir- I mean no sir Keith, leader Keith who is our leader -“

Keith chuckles and interrupts Lance’s stammering, saving him from wherever he was tunnelling to. He motions his hand to the door and smiles “Shall we go?”

“Uh yeah- I’d like that.” Lance smiles back and they head for the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp! I frustrated my self with this chapter, I’ll make up for it in what I have planned next!!1! 
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed that! Also let me know in the comments if you have anything u wanna see happen or some tropes and cliches u love bc this is a v self indulgent fic already and u know go big or go home sorta thing!
> 
> Love y’all!  
> Come follow me on hardtoimagineklance on tumblr for updates and all that on new chapters and works etc!!

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for some heated training sessions to come! And mayhaps lances pov? Idk I’ll see when we get there


End file.
